When Night Comes
by x Inspired Addict x
Summary: He stopped walking and went silent for a few moments, then continued. "Sometimes, all you have to do is to look what's in front of you. You never know it's them until it hits you." He walked again in his tracks and disappeared through the fog—leaving Bubbles standing all alone with confusion in her thoughts


**okay, first of all, my hands are itching to write this story that I have thought few days ago... yeah. so this prologue would suck but hey, please read XDDD. and kindly leave a review :3. I already edited this and it is already PROOF-READ!. oh well i dunno if it still has errors or anything. but just read ! :33**

**for now, this is it. THE PROLOUGE. R&R !**

**AND PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASEEEEE!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_"To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die." __  
― __Thomas Campbell _

**…**

Thunder clasped through the night skies. It was a rainy evening and the citizens in the city are busy, as always. The rain spatters on her window's glass, creating mist on it. Bubbles can't sleep. The same thought bothers her every night—results of becoming an insomniac. The memory inside her head when she was little played again and again; it's like a nightmare to her.

Somehow, it reminded of her way back then when she was little—a little vulnerable girl that has blue eyes and blonde hair; except for the fact that she have super powers and all, though. She wore sky-blue dresses always…not that she's obsessed with it. But it's her signature color.

Bubbles shifted to her other side. She could smell the scent of lily and lemon on her sheets. She listened to the sound of the rain. It was loud and disturbing—no one can sleep with this kind of set-up. Her eyes rummaging around her room until it stopped on the dark corner where it made her stomach flutter inside. She stared there and waited for something to happen.

Nothing.

Disappointed went through her sky-blue eyes. And held her head hung low in sadness.

"You can't sleep?"

Her eyes widened when she heard those three words. It made her heart pound inside her chest. Her palms sweating and cold sweat ran through her forehead. She froze—she expected it was _he_. In a moment, Bubbles turned around to see the person, and yet, she was disappointed again.

The professor is standing on the doorway, looking at her with concerned eyes. A lot changed on their father—he is not wearing the same lab coat anymore. He changed it since he got married to their pre-school teacher—Ms. Keane—few years back. Everything went as planned on that day; not even a single villain or criminal was seen on that day there, too.

"Yes… I-I'm only thinking things professor." Bubbles stated. She looked away from his eyes. It's hard to lie while looking at him; especially he is a good father to her and to her sisters.

"Well, then, you should stop thinking about those and sleep. You still have classes tomorrow, right?" The professor half-smiled at her.

"Yeah… I guess so, dad." She requited a smile.

"Okay. Goodnight, Bubbles. Sleep well."

The door shut closed.

Bubble's tucked herself and closed her eyes. _'Yeah, I do have classes. So, I have to sleep right now…but I can't help myself but think about it... *sigh"_.

…

_It was her bedtime on that night._

_The time is written on the clock—10:00 PM to be exact. It was a rainy night, too. Her sisters went up to their rooms early and she was left behind but their father guided her into her own room. She happily tugged on her father's suit and he carried her in his arms. The smile plastered on her face can never be so… pretty. She looked behind their tracks—darkness is all over the place; the lights were off and she felt a shiver ran down on her back. Her father felt it, then, rubbed her back for comfort. _

_"Daddy, I'm scared at the dark. It feels like some ghost is watching and will take me if I will be left alone." Bubbles whimpered._

_"Don't worry, Bubbles. As long as daddy's here, alive, nothing can hurt you, okay?" _

_"Promise me, dad. I'm really scared."_

_The professor looked into her eyes—Bubbles was now almost crying. Her lips quiver. He just smiled at her and nodded. Bubbles felt relief. He put Bubbles down on the floor. Now, she's standing on her own feet. He quickly waved goodbye and left her there—standing. The door closed behind him, leaving his footsteps heard on the other side of the door getting softer and softer; it signals that the he is walking away._

_She blankly stared at her door._

_The fear came back again to her. But then, she tried to be brave. She has to go to her bed and sleep. They still have a day coming._

_Her room is dark; yet, you could still see the sky-blue color on the walls. The night-light is set on—making her room a little scary with all those shadows looming above her. Her stomach felt butterflies, and quickly ran to her bed, pulled up her covers, then tried to sleep._

_She breathes heavily; she sure sounded scared. She squeezed her eyes tight and forced herself to fall asleep. She kept thinking repeatedly on what her dad had said a while ago. But then, she failed._

_Tap._

_She froze. Her eyes widened and her body got tensed. Her heart is racing and pounding loudly on her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but she was held back in fear. Her words were trapped in her throat. She couldn't shout nor speak. All she has to do is listen again for that sound. Bubbles peeked outside the blanket; her eyes met the dim light on her room. She looked around to see where the sound comes from. Bubble's squinted her eyes—they were darting every corner._

_Tap._

_She heard it again. This time it was clearer. She lies still on her bed, unmoving and quiet. She listened again for that sound. She thought it was a ghost; the thought of it frightened her. _

_She imagined that it will take her away, not even the professor will save her. She imagined like one of those horror movies that she watched—the ghost tries to kill the protagonist. And doesn't stops until it got its revenge—it made her eyes shut very tightly._

_"You can't sleep?" asked a voice from the dark corner of her room._

* * *

**be patient for a while now okay? hahahaha. am really SORRY :))**

**oh and btw, Im gonna take this chance to promote my other stories ! hihih. if some of you are BlossomxBrick fans, then, you would like to take a peek and then read my story "Irony" on BlossxBrick or at my profile :3 . and btw, I KNOW IT SUCKS AT THE START BUT once you got to chap 12, I promise that MY WRITING HAS IMPROVED BECAUSE WELL IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I PUBLISHED THAT! but you will be REALLY CONFUSED if you start there on chap 12. I think all of my readers there are already confused even if they started reading the story since from the beginning.. but hey, it's mystery, right? ahah.**

**that's all thank you ! :))**


End file.
